Merry Churisutumasu II
by Eogrus
Summary: The Sailor Scouts go to Italy to celebrate Christmas. Will they make it on time?


Ami Mizuno was very sad, because last year all of Tokyo was exploded. All her friends except Lita, Minako and Artemis survived. So they went to celebrate Christmas in Italy instead. They boarded on an airplane in Hokkaido, where they lived among the cows and Hiromu Arakawa. They were very late and didn't even had time to shower, so they were covered in cow manure, but that worked in their favor because everyone else got away from them, especially the sicko pervs. They got the very front seats in the firt class department, because they threatened artidactyl shit on the pilots.

"Woo, this is so exiting, I love first class flight!" cried Mina excitidely, rubbing the cow dung all over the fine silk seats.

"Yeah, first class is very good to relax the palpitations of Dyeus Phter's inclinations in the sky!" said Amy wisely, rubbing her filthy pussy with bovine turd, several semi-digested brown straws bruising her labia.

All cheered and clapped their poo hands in agreement, but unknown to them they were being watched. You see, Usagi and Raye murdering Jack and Santa brought an imbalance to the world, so their master, the lunar deity Máni (AN: read the books, it's clearer there) got very MAD, so he concocted a plan to destroy them.

"Pesky little girls, your time is over!" shouted the norse moon with much ardour in his silver heart of evil.

He then caused the girls to have their periods, mixing the cow shit with menstruation blood to keep them preoccupied while he gathered his minions: Toothiana, Sandy and Bunnymund!

"Yes my master?" cackled the demon rabbit evilly.

"My loyal subjects, the Guardians, you must avenge the death of your beloved Santa and Jack! Seize the delicious hotness little girls and rape them!"

"It will be our pleasure, mastah" bowed Toothiana evilly, licking her lisp creepily because she was a lesbo.

And so the devil Guardians went on Sandy's creation, a sled of carcinogenic light that blinded millions of little children and caused tumours in even more. They flew and flew until they reached the airplane. Bunnymund jumped on it, while Toothiana and Sandy flew about to act as backup. He used his demon pooka claws to metalbend the plane , so he didn't fall off and caused as much petty damage as possible. He went to the middle of it, then he stood up with his feet well buried in metal and freed his hand in order to metal bend a massive hole in the aircraft, like Lin in The Legend of Korra. Unfortunately, the sheer velocity of the plane meant his body was pushed back, and thus his legs broke off.

"AAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHH MY LEGS HAVE ABANDONED THE WILFULL GRACES OF PERKWUNOS!" cried the hateful Bunnymund as his shins were now bloody tendons and brocken bone.

He flew off, and was sucked in by the wind turbines, slicing his body in a million bloody fragments and loose guts, spreading blood and shit everywhere in the atmosphere. But his sacrifice wasn't for naught, because Toothiana and Sandy could now enter! The devil pussy flying bird flew in and raised her machine guns.

"Nobody fucking move!" Toothiana shouted madly, shooting at the airplane's ceiling.

Everyone screamed and got horrorfied.

"Please don't shoot us!" said an stupid evil man.

She then opened fire on his head, shooting fast and utterly pulverising it into bloody mist. Sandy entered too, and just as people started to trample away, he created a blender made of sand and triturated thousands and thousands of people trying to flee. All the screaming and the yelling got listened by the Sailor Scouts.

"Oh no, devil villains are doing masquarade deeds of HORROR!" cried Mina worriedly, cow dung entering her mouth.

"Let's kill them!"Makoto agreed, lightining plasma electrocuting her endometrium.

The girls then did the transformation sequence, all the shit being thrown off them into the other passengers, leaving only clean clothes above perfumed skin. Many men protuded boners, and were punished by Perkwunos' lightning bolts. The scouts then went to investigate the evil gaurdian deeds.

"Halt there, bird lady!" said Sailor Venus, now the de facto leader of the gang.

"Ha, there you are you pussy devil girls!" cackled Toothiana meanly and evilly, licking her filthy herpes cysts lips with dyke pleasure at being horny over purity virginal grils.

"You are an evil menace to society, attacking inoccents like a bad ugly witch!" said Mizuno righteously and hornily.

"Your friends have thrown the world into chaos with your callous murder of my friends!" hissed Toothiana sluttily and demonically.

"Well, your friends are fucking PEDOS!" shouted Minako truthfully and heroicly.

"So am I, HA!" laughed Toothiana cacodaemonically.

"Touché" said Lita.

Toothiana then pulled out a scepter from her cloaca, a black ebony rod whitened due to all the unfestered avian cholera guano. She then did a transformation sequence, her plummage got black and wet with egg-yolk fluids, her knockers grew to the size of elephants, lactating BLOOD like milk like that of a flamingo crop milk, her lip cysts bursted and her face became full of pus, which she licked with much sensuous pleasure of retardation, but then her face got full of acne, lactating pus like trillions of mini nipples. Her head got majorly fucked up, marred and deformed due to all the postules, lots and losts of green pus running down and gluing her feathers together. Her talons transformed into high heels, her cloaca ejected gallons upon gallons of rotten pigeon shit. Her scepter transformed into a cup full of filth and the blood of stains, and the transformation was complete.

"Whore of Babylon desu-ne!" said Toothiana hatefully, drinking all the diarrhea from the golden cup and licking her demon lesbian lips.

Sandy got a boner and tried to RAPE, but Toothiana grabbed him by the neck and shoved him into her cloaca, full of parrot beaks, that triturated Sandy to death, slowly and painfully ripping his body apart while she moaned in an orgasm.

"Oh Máni, hastener, whirling wheel, fiery one, counter of years, grant me the super mega powers of a WHORE!" shouted Toothiana in her holy sacrifice.

Sandy then died, his dick masticated by the parrot beaks and his brains turned into mashed potatoes, and Toothiana rubbed his blood, bile and shit all over her rotten carcinoma plummage. She then began to glow with a silver light, and Máni's blessing was bestowed. Her fists light up with white fire, and her clitoris erected, gorwing and growing until it was a five meter long COCK!

"Now girlks, lets rock!" screeched Toothiana whorefully, launching forward, preparing to ATTACK!

"Venus scallop chains!" shouted Sailor Venus, chains of pure golden light appearing.

"Mercury devil bubbles!" shouted Sailor Mercury, boiling water bubbles appearing everywhere and burning people to death.

"Jupiter Tiwaz strike!" shouted Sailor Jupiter, bolts of holy lighting coming out of her pussy.

"MOON CRYSTAL SHAOYANG POWAH!" shouted Toothiana britishly, her moonfire encased fists pucnhing away all of these.

She then slapped the Sailor Scouts with her enormous cock, which too was encased in holy white flames, bursting out the plane and sending them flying into the nightsky! But the girls weren't defeated yet!

"Venus wings of heavenly fate!" shouted Sailor Venus, and everyone got holy orange light wings.

"Mercury Hermes blast!" shouted Sailor Mercury, and a blast of blue water encased in blue fire came from her eyes, totally obliterating the tail of the plane, sending it flying down.

"Jupiter Indra kami daeva power!" shouted Sailor Jupiter, and a massive electric storm appeared, causing an EMP pulse that bursted the plane's engines for good.

But all of those powers missed Toogthiana!

"HAHAHAHA youn FOOLS you are so pathetic and weak you FOOLS!" cackled the demon bird lady hatefully, "MÁNI SU'EN MENESS KHONSU YAH THOTH BLAST!"

A bright white appeared then filled the air from her dick and dozens of laser beams cut off the Sailor Scouts limbs! They were cauterised, so there was no blood, but they couldn't use their powers!

"I miss my legs!" complained Sailor Venus cryingly.

"Guess this is the end" said Sailor Mercury sadly.

"At least we'll get to see our beloved Serena and Rei" said Sailor Jupiter, a single tear running down her cheek.

"HAHAHAHA, you FOOLish girls, say your prayers before I send you all to hell!" cackled Toothiana meanly, rubbing her parrot-beaked pussy with filth and decayed man scrotums.

"Most excellent, my dear pussy lady" congratulationed Máni contently, "May all demons of Inferno rape their sorry eyeballs for their heinous deeds."

But amidst all the wreckage, an unlikely saviour came! Artemis, the white cat whose fur was of a sickly greenish yellow due to all the poo, jumped out of the derbis and clawed Toothiana's dick, his claws gradually severing it off her body!

"Pesky CAT, you dare to do woman circumcision on ME!? THAT'S UNMISTAKABLE!" and Toothiana grabbed the Artemis by the neck, but the damage was already done, and her dick snaped off like a twig.

"Girls, look at how pathetic this devil fairy is!" Artemis said with his last breath air, "Will your righteous spirits dim before her whore light!?"

And Toothiana crushed Artemis' neck, sending his face to fly all the way to the void of space, but the holy words of wisdom were heard. Conviction filled the hearts of the Sailor Scouts, righteousness and purity and love. They never let all the Queens and Negaverses trample them, so why would this devil vagina girl be any different!?

"Sailors, let's not give in to despair over this filthy transintestinal whore!" shouted Amy in righteous fury.

"Yeah girls, lets show what're made of!" said Lita righteously.

"Alright, lets rock and roll out!" said Minako excitedly.

"SAILOR SCOUT HEAVEN REGENERATION!" the three shouted.

And lo and behold, their limbs regenrated, though now they were made of holy pink light, lactating blessed honey and milk for all eternal history.

"MERCURY PHAENON VAIVORA OPHIEL NABU RAPHAEL HEAVEN KAMI POWER!" shouted Sailor Mercury.

"VENUS EOSPHOROS VAKARINE HAGITH ISHTAR URIEL HEAVEN KAMI POWER!" shouted Sailor Venus.

"JUPITER PHAETHON INDRAJA BETHOR MARDUK SACHIEL HEAVEN KAMI POWER!" shouted Sailor Jupiter.

"ASTRA PLANETA DESU OMIKAMI POWER!" all three shouted and held their hands, and a flash of brilliant white light flooded all the sky and melted all of humanity's collective corneas.

From that blessed light, the spirit of Sailor Moon herself manifested, eappering one last time to deliver holy justice.

"In the name of the TRUE Moon, LUNA SELENE MENESS PHUL SIN GABRIEL HEAVEN KAMI POWEEEEEEEEEEEEEERRRRRRRRRRRRR!" she shouted.

And finally, an immense blast of holy light dealt with the devil Toothiana. She was stripped of her powers, turned into a little girl, and a portal to hell opened. She fell into Inferno, and was condemned to ten thousand years of rape, sodomy and bad music, boys and girls, amen and amen.

"NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!" shouted Máni angrily, "GRRRRRRR YOU DEVIL WHORE GIRLS THINK YOU WON, BUT YOU WILL DIE YOU FUCKING FOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOLSSSSSSSSSSSSSS!"

And so he departed, becoming new Moon all of the sudden. Usagi vanished, and the girls were victorious.

"Wow girls, this is one hell of a Christmas!" said Ami.

"Yeah, but at least we'll make it to Italy on time!" Lita cheered.

They then all laughed like all good friends do, until their powers wore off and they plummeted to their deaths.

The end.


End file.
